world_of_enamarith_amorifandomcom-20200213-history
Amori
'''''THE CONTENTS OF THIS ARTICLE ARE NO LONGER CANON.''''' Amori is the name of the only known inhabited planet in this universe. Continents There are five continents on the planet of Amori, characterized by major geographic separation (such as by oceans) and also by cultural distinctions. One continent could have several different names, depending on who you ask. These are the ones used by the Empire of Costaratan. Henaron A vast, wide open continent with desert in the north and tundra to the south. It is the most sparsely populated of the five continents, only home to nomads that wandered south from Kenderone (in Kondera). It stretches south from Kondera to cover a large portion of the southern hemisphere. Criskamun The oldest of the continents and the birthplace of civilization. Home to the Avarian Elves in the north and west, and to human nations in the center, with clans of horsemen spread further east. Geographically, it is in the position of Eurasia, though it is larger on its western side than it's eastern. It borders Kondera for a short while in the west before being separated by the Begerin Sea. Kondera Squashed between Criskamun in the north and Henaron in the south, Kondera spans over the equator, and is the third largest continent, and has the highest human population. It is a broad land covered in plains and savannah and criss-crossed with mountain ranges, especially along the coastlines. The population is younger than most, with its history spanning not long before the Chaos War. Currently, it is dominated by the [[Costaratan Empire|Empire of Costaratan]] which is centered on the western coast and claims much of a continent, except for areas of the east. Geographically, it is the equivalent of Africa, though it does share a mountain range with Criskamun in the west. It is also a less varied climate and of a different shape than Africa. Talicor Talicor is a fairly mountainous and cold continent which once was inhabited by humans, but those were driven to the isle of Salorthaias when dragons took the continent after the Chaos War. Geographically, Talicor is similar in size and position to North America, and it touches Criskamun in the far northwest. Talicor is almost completely surrounded by the Stormwhite Sea and Krengal Ocean, with the island of Salorthaias to the southwest and the continent of Enamarith further south. Enamarith/Enatherion Enamarith is the smallest and most densely populated of the continents, as well as the youngest. For most of history it was populated only by Enimagickal (which the humans called Elves), but it began to be colonized by humans in 1128 ACI and after that they gradually claimed more and more of the continent, before it was eventually split into two; Enatherion which remained in the Ocean for the humans, and Thenarith, which the Elves lived on and was removed to another plane of existence of sorts, much how Talicor was after the Chaos War for the dragons. Geographically, Enamarith is similar in position to South America, though further removed from Talicor (the equivalent of North America). It also closer in size (and, to a certain extent, shape) to Australia than South America. It is the only continent to be completely surrounded by water, being placed in the center of the Ocean. Islands Salorthaias Salorthaias is a human populated island situated between Talicor and Criskamun in the middle of the Northern Hemisphere. It's first settlers were refugees from the human settlement on Talicor who inhabited the east of the island. Mariners from Criskamun later came and founded the nation of Seavsklas on the western coast. Salorthaias would be invaded by [[Haleglar]] from Enamarith by 1850 ACW, and conquered by the [[Costaratan Empire]] by 1920 ACW. Kerizin Kerizin is a small island in the Calzon Sea that became a haven for pirates and other nationless people in the 18th century ACW. It was the site of consecutive major battles during the War of the Calaran Ocean in 1850. Calzon [[Calzon]] is a tiny yet strategically placed island for which the Calzon Sea was named. A Kanaean settlement emerged there by 1000 BCW and established a successful [[Calzon City|city-state]] but the island became a base for the [[Costaratan Empire]] by the 19th century ACW. Oceans Krengal Ocean This is the half of the Ocean west of Enamarith and Talicor and east of Kondera and Criskamun. It was the much larger of the two oceans, but called lesser by the Coderites due to the fact that it only came in contact with them via the Turion Sea. In the second millennium ACW, it was primarily traveled in commerce between the eastern nations of Criskamun and the nation of Seavsklas on Salorthaias in the north, and by traders on the east coast of Kondera in the south. Calaran Ocean This is the half of the ocean east of Enamarith and Talicor and west of Kondera and Criskamun. Called Greater Ocean by the Coderites (the people who created the nation of [[Costaratan Empire]]) for it was their more dominant coastline, given that the other ocean was further away to that land. It was first primarily traveled by Coderite ships in the second millennium ACW trading with and conquering the various islands, including most of Enamarith. Bodies of Water Stormwhite Sea The Stormwhite Sea was a 5000-miles-wide channel separating Criskamun and Talicor in the Calaran Ocean. It is the largest body of water except for the two oceans, and the only one to border the Polar Sea Polar Sea The Polar Sea is the expanse of icy water surrounding the North Pole. It is the only major area of water not part of one of the two oceans. Begerin Sea The Begerin sea is a large body of water that mostly separates the continents of Kondera and Criskamun. It is the largest body of water in the Krengal Ocean. Taisimrun Sea The Taisimrun Sea is a large body of water in the Calaran Ocean. Calzon Sea The Calzon Sea is a body of water in the center of the Calaran Ocean that holds the isles of [[Calzon]] and [[Kerizin]] and also touching what became known as the Diamond Isles. It was saw slight use from the 15th century ACW but its islands, holding strategic points between Enamarith and Kondera, became hugely valuable during the War of the Calaran Ocean in 1850. From then on Calzon Sea would be well traveled, often by warships going between the two rival continents. Turion Sea The Turion Sea is a large body of water surrounded by Kondera in the north and Henaron on the west and south. It is slightly traveled by ships going between Kenderone and Turana. Bay of Taronas The Bay of Taronas was bordered by the major provinces of the Costaratan Empire, namely Cosara, Verano, and Costafa. It became well traveled in the blooming years of that empire, from 1,500 to 2,000 ACI. It was mostly separated from the Calaran Ocean by the isles of Kompora Grata and Kompora Mina. Bay of Bengardiel The Bay of Bengardiel was bordered on north and west by the continent of Enamarith, and on the south and east defined by the islands of Levicata and Nimoraa. It was empty of travel from 11,000 BCI, until about 1,300 ACI, when the human nation of Haleglar began stretching down its coastline. Soon enough, there were several major ports on it and it was filled with commerce between the mainland and the isles. Bay of Boeraa